


Secret Desires

by Linasondrea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Quickies, Riding, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linasondrea/pseuds/Linasondrea
Summary: Pashtarot has just returned from patrol, and Fandaniel decides that he was away too long.
Relationships: Fandaniel/Pashtarot (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954657
Kudos: 7





	Secret Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So, I randomly came up with names and made them twin brothers. Easy thing for incest would have been Alisaie/Alphinaud, or Y'shtola/Y'mhitra. I decided to do something different. 
> 
> As it's a quickie, the story is short.

Phobos pushes his twin against the chair, straddling the other man’s lap. “Seems like we have to hurry,” he murmurs, pushing the other’s hood away, pulling off the red Convocation mask, his own already set aside. “I need you so bad, Deimos.” He grinds their bodies together, his twin moaning as their clothed lengths rub against each other; his twin just returned to Amaurot after a several week long patrol, and he needs the other more than he has in a long time. “We’ve time before our meeting starts, so fuck me.” Some part of him wonders briefly what the others would think of their relationship.

“Gods, Phobos,” Deimos moans out, pulling his brother in for a kiss; it isn’t the normal gentle, loving ones that they’re used to in their free time. No, this is rushed, eager, teeth and tongues and lips all working to explore. He pushes his robe up, unlacing his breeches and pulling his already hard cock out. The silver-haired man pushes his twin’s robe up after, moaning as he realizes the other is entirely nude underneath. Breaking the kiss, he slides their lengths together, looking up at the other. “Ride me, brother. I know you’re ready, so fuck yourself on my cock.” The rough greeting, eager for intimacy, the lack of contact, it all has him worked up, needing his twin.

The brown haired twin moans, sliding down onto Deimos’ cock, throwing his head back. “Fuck! You feel so good in me, brother.” Placing his hands on the other’s shoulders, he begins to move, pulling himself almost all the way off before he slides back down. “You were gone for far too long. Gods, I’ve been needing you so badly this whole time.” The thrill of a quickie in his brother’s office - the office for the holder of the title Pashtarot - only makes this more exciting, knowing they could easily get caught. He moves slowly at first, savoring the feel of his twin’s cock sliding into him, pressing in deep. “Do you like how I feel around you, Dei? The way my ass swallows your cock so eagerly?”

“Fuck! You know I do, love. You’re always so tight for me, Pho.” Deimos’ hands grip his twin’s ass, squeezing almost roughly before he pulls one hand back, slapping one of his twin’s ass cheeks. “You like that? You like having me cock in you like this? What would the others think, knowing you like having your own brother fucking you?” The moan he earns makes him chuckle. “Ride me and make us both come, brother. And later, after our meeting, I will have a special treat for you.”

Phobos moans as he moves in earnest, hands tightening on his twin’s shoulders when his brother grips his cock. As he rides his twin, that hand strokes his cock teasingly but roughly. “Deimos! Gods, I won’t last long at this rate. Been needing you too much.” He knows his brother enjoys him being this needy, this noisy. “Oh gods, your cock is so good, plunging so deep in my ass.”

Deimos chuckles, ducking underneath his twin’s robe, lips latching onto a nipple, teeth and tongue teasing it roughly. His brother isn’t wrong that the past several weeks have been taxing, his desire to do this almost overwhelming. And he does very much enjoy fucking Phobos. Teasing as he does earns him cries and whimpers of pleasure that go straight to his cock. Neither of them will last long at this rate. “Cum for me, you slut.” He knows his twin enjoys the crude terms used as endearment. “Cum on my hand while I fill your ass up.”

Phobos cries out again, back arching as his hips buck up; as he slides back down on his brother’s cock, his release spills from his cock onto his twin’s hand, his ass tightening around his brother’s cock. He can feel it as Deimos’s orgasm hits, his twin’s cock twitching inside him before he is filled with the heat of the other’s release. “Gods, I needed that.” Kissing his twin once more, he slides off of the other, grinning. “Shall we get to our meeting now that we’ve had our fun?” Not even waiting for an answer, he replaces his mask and hood before he saunters to the door, teasing his twin with the fact that he remains naked under his robes.


End file.
